Korrasami and LoK Prompt Collection
by WordsToShare
Summary: A series of prompts turned one-shots given through tumblr, fanfiction and ao3. Most will likely be about Korra and Asami, but I'll write just about anything about any character. Enjoy and keep the prompts coming! (Rated T for now)


A/N: Alright folks, here is the first of many shorts for all you wonderful readers out there! I'll be taking prompts from anyone who wants to give me one. Just dop me a PM and tell me what you want. If I need a little clarification, I'll ask. I've been meaning to do this for a while and am only now getting around to it. Updates will be at random, depending on the prompts I get and when I have time. As always, Fave, Follows, Reviews and PMs are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tumblr Prompt #1 BY: sirfredrickoftrottingham

Original prompt: Obligatory 'trapped in a small space' trope while they wait for Korra's bending to return after being chi blocked

Clarification: They get trapped in a cave or underground somewhere for awhile. Its a common trope in shipping fics, but since earthbending is a thing in the avatarverse, I assume Korra would have to have been chi blocked for this to work.

* * *

The Equalists had been on their tail for some time, the sewers no longer being a safe place to hide, even amongst the haven of essentially homeless civilians that had taken them in just recently. There was no way that Korra was going to put them in danger just for giving her and her friends a place to lie down and rest. Unfortunately, that meant that they had to find an alternate means of hiding.

Asami was running alongside Korra, obviously tired and distraught. Having been separated from Mako and Bolin, along with Korra getting chi-blocked, she maintained a distinctly worried face as she breathed heavily, their sprint making both women exhausted. They had to figure out what they were going to do, continually running through the streets couldn't last forever.

With a deep breath and a cracked voice, Korra finally spoke up. "We need to find somewhere to lay low for a while until I can bend again!"

With eyes still scanning ahead, Asami responded in a determined, yet concerned tone. "I know. I can't think of any ideas! Do you see anywhere… on your side… that we might be able to duck into?" Her words were becoming more strained as they ran, picking up the pace as the group of chi-blockers was still following them several yards back.

"There!" Suddenly, to Korra's left, a shopkeeper was about to close a cellar door while a truck was getting ready to pull away. Asami looked towards the Avatar, a cocked eyebrow indicating that she didn't understand what help the scene would give them. Korra noticed, giving her a fierce look in return. "Just, trust me." Asami nodded, knowing that Korra would never steer her wrong, and darted after the girl whom she entrusted her life with.

As the shopkeeper turned away to grab the lock on the ground, his back to the cellar entrance, the two jumped into the hole and quickly dodged out of sight as their new haven's owner turned again and shut the doors. The sounds of rusting metal and a click told them that the lock was secured. Additional sounds of tires and kicked up dirt made them aware that the truck that was sitting there had just quickly pulled away. 'I really hope this works,' Korra thought to herself, trembling slightly in worry.

After a few moments the two could hear the gang of Equalists rounding the corner and stopping just outside the cellar door. Asami came up behind Korra, grasping her bicep tightly and standing close enough to the girl that their bodies were almost flush against each other. Tan cheeks burned under the surface as she flushed profusely, their host thankful for the darkness that concealed the brazen change of color.

"You there! Did you see the Avatar and another woman run through here?!" One of the Equalists was obviously questioning the shopkeeper who was apparently still standing outside.

"Uhh – no, sir! No, I didn't see anyone!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! We saw them turn down this alley!" A few feet shuffled around and the distinct sound of a fist hitting a face made Korra cringe and attempt to step forward.

Quickly, Asami tightened her grip and pulled her angry friend back in place. "No, Korra," she whispered. "There's nothing we can do to help right now." The girl shot a glare over her shoulder before her expression saddened, knowing that she was right. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, not having meant to get anyone hurt on her account.

"I swear," the shopkeeper choked out, a hint of obvious pain in his voice. "I didn't see anyone come this way. Please, you must believe me!"

Another voice spoke up, likely being one of the other chi-blockers. "Boss, look! A truck is driving away and turning the corner a few blocks up. I'd take bets that they'd jumped inside."

"You're lucky we don't have time to continue this conversation, fool," the previous antagonist speaking up again. "Alright men, follow that truck! We'll head them off a few roads up!" With that, the group scurried off having taken the bait. The shopkeeper could be heard running off, leaving the two locked away for the time being.

Asami visibly relaxed, her head leaning down to rest on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Thank goodness that worked," she sighed in relief.

Korra smiled and turned slowly, trying not to disturb the head laying on her too much. She wrapped her arms around the slim frame before her, holding her close and gently. "See? I told you that you could trust me. I like to think I have good ideas from time to time."

A series of light chuckles emanated from the head nuzzling in tighter. "I always trust you, Korra." A moment passed before she continued. "Except, I don't think you considered that we'd get locked in."

Blue eyes widened at the realization. "Oh – uh… whoops?"

Raven locks glistened in the moonlight barely peaking through the cellar doors as the girl's head pulled back just a few inches, giving her the ability to look at her friend directly. "It's alright. Has your bending returned yet so you could maybe bend us out?"

Korra released her hold around the other woman's back, taking a few steps back in the process and lowering herself into a typical earthbending stance. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, attempting to feel the earthly grains around her. Within seconds she worked through a series of moves, not one conjuring up the intended display of bending. With another deep breath, she straightened up, realizing her failure to do anything. "Unfortunately, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." Korra's eyes glossed over, a saddened expression creeping across her features as the turned away from her friend in shame.

"Hey now," Asami began, seeing the girl's reaction to her inability to bend. "It's alright. It'll come back to you." She stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just give it time. We'll get comfortable in the meantime and you can try again at first light."

Korra could only nod in response, shifting away to take a spot on the floor. She leaned her back against the cold stone wall, staring down at her hands that now lay in her lap.

The defeat in Korra's eyes made Asami's heart break. While Korra didn't vocalize it, she knew that the Equalist's chi-blocking tactics terrified her to her core. While she knew there was much more to her friend than just being the Avatar, she also knew that bending the elements meant everything to her friend. It was a part of who she was, and losing it was as if losing a part of her soul.

Without hesitation, Asami sat next to the grief ridden girl, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other arm to tug her down from her position, coaxing her into laying her hear in her lap. The southern beauty showed no sign of relenting, instead willingly obliging as she rested her head and closed her eyes, tears still barely forming along the edges of her lids. Calm hands rubbed along her back and in her hair, a soothing gesture to help relieve the tension.

"Just relax and get some sleep," Asami started, a light-heartedness in her voice that was both calming and protective. "I'll keep a look out while your body rests."

Korra only nodded, taking in the warm feeling that the woman she was with gave her. There was nothing she could do except sleep as, regardless, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
